1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to x-ray systems and, in particular, to backscatter x-ray systems. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for inspecting objects underwater using a backscatter x-ray system.
2. Background
In some situations, visual inspection of a surface of an object may not provide the information needed to determine whether inconsistencies are present on the surface or subsurface of the object. In these situations, non-destructive inspection (NDI) systems may be used to test the object. Non-destructive inspection systems are inspection systems that are configured to test an object for inconsistencies without causing undesired effects to the object. Non-destructive inspection systems also may be referred to as non-destructive evaluation (NDE) systems, non-destructive examination (NDE) systems, and non-destructive testing (NDT) systems.
Different types of non-destructive inspection systems are currently available. These different types of non-destructive inspection systems include, but are not limited to, ultrasonic testing (UT) systems, eddy current testing systems, x-ray systems, backscatter x-ray systems, and other types of sensor systems configured to test an object without causing undesired effects to the object.
Non-destructive inspection systems may be used to test objects in different types of environments and in different types of conditions. For example, when the object to be inspected is an aircraft, a non-destructive inspection system may be used to test the aircraft while the aircraft is located in a hangar and/or when the aircraft is being operated. As another example, the object to be inspected may be a ship. A non-destructive inspection system may be used to test the ship while the ship is not operating and is located in dry dock.
However, depending on an environment in which an object is located, some currently available non-destructive inspection systems may be unable to perform an inspection of the object in the environment. Further, some currently available non-destructive inspection systems may be unable to provide information about inconsistencies on a surface or subsurface of an object with a desired level of accuracy when the object is located in a particular environment.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.